


Bickering Brother-In-Laws

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I posted something on tumblr to give me prompts so I could write something, so my friend Jessie gave me a prompt, saying four people go on a double date and two of them start to bicker who is the better couple, and I immediately thought of Ryouma and Xander bickering about it. I don't think I wrote it well, but oh well. I still find it funny though. Sakura is way to forgiving and Xander hates himself, for embarrassing her.





	

Sakura walked into her room, seeing a sleeping Xander. She walked over to their bed, and lightly kissed the side of his head. 

"It's time to get up, sleepy head," she whispered. 

He made a light groan, not wanting to get up. "Do we really have to do this today?" He sat up, yawning and scratching his head. "Can't we reschedule it?" 

"This is unlike you," Sakura giggled. 

"How so?" 

"You aren't one to complain, not even if it's this small." 

"Oh?" 

"Hehe, sorry. I do really want to go." 

"I understand, you want to see your older brother again," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll get changed and we can go." 

"T-Thank you," she blushed. 

Once he got done changing, the two left to a cafe that was close by. When the two got there, they waited for Azura and Ryouma to get there, so they order a some tea to drink, and the two chatted. 

Azura walked into her room and saw that Ryouma was still asleep. She sighed, and walked over to him, nudging him to wake up, but he wouldn't. She then took a pillow and whacked him with it, hoping he would wake up. He opened his eyes and looked over at his wife, grumbled, and went back to sleep. 

"Ugh, Ryouma, why do you have to be like this, especially on a day like this. Do you really want to disappoint your youngest sister," she asked, taking him by his feet, and pulling him out of bed. 

Ryouma finally woke up, after falling to the ground. "Ow! Why did you do that?" He sat up looking irritated at his wife. 

"It's your own damn fault, you wouldn't wake up. Plus, we are going to have brunch with Xander and Sakura, they have probably been waiting for a little while for us. Now get changed." 

"Fine, fine, I'll get changed." 

"You better hurry. I don't like keeping Sakura waiting." 

He quickly changed, and the two made their way out of their house, and to the cafe. They sat in the chairs across from the two, and order some tea for themselves. 

"Sorry we're late, someone had a hard time getting out of bed," Azura apologized. 

"So you t-too," Sakura asked. 

Azura and Sakura chuckled. 

"What have you guys been up to," Ryouma asked. 

"Oh, nothing to special," Xander replied, winking at his wife. 

Sakura blushed, covering her face, knowing exactly what he meant. "You didn't need to bring that up!" 

Xander smirked, leaned towards her, to give her a kiss. "I know, you look cute when you are blushing." 

As soon as their snacks arrived, Xander gave all of his to Sakura, he knew she loved sweet foods. She had gotten food all over face, so he leaned in, to kiss her, and to lick some of the food off her face. 

Ryouma got to thinking, even though that they were cute, he knew him and Azura were the better couple. She looked over to him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She leaned over and put her mouth close to his ears. "Don't you dare make this into some competition," she whispered. She then looked over at the two, and giggled, knowing that they were really cute together. He looked over at his wife, and back at the other two, and looked back his wife. He wanted to prove that he was right and that they were the better couple. 

Xander looked over to Ryouma, and he became confused. "Is everything alright, Ryouma?" 

"We are a better couple," he blurted out. He sighed, regretting what he had just said. 

Azura sighed herself, covering her face in shame and irritation. "Oh my God, Ryouma." 

He then tried to compose himself, but that wasn't going to be easy. 

"Oh really," Xander asked. 

"P-Please don't start a-anything," Sakura pleaded. 

She knew that he wouldn't do that. 

"I for one, think Sakura and I are better." 

"Oh, don't you start anything Xander," Azura said. "You two are going to dig yourselves into a hole." 

"How so," Ryouma asked. 

"For one, Sakura and I go out with each other every week, and spend time with each other." 

"Oh really, Azura and I do that same exact thing, I always doing something special for her, and always make it a surprise."

"Why," Azura asked. 

"Please stop," Sakura pleaded once more. 

"I give Sakura all the sweets that she wants." 

"Yeah, except when she was pregnant with Siegbert." 

"You know just as well as I do, you shouldn't give pregnant women sweets. And at least I wasn't mean when she was pregnant." 

"I wasn't mean to her in the slightest, and you know it. And I give every once of love to Azura." 

"I love your sister with all my heart." 

The two bickered, trying to out do each other, trying to see who was a better couple, when they are equal in every way. 

"Come one, let's go Ryouma," Azura said, trying drag her husband away from the other two. "You're making a scene, please stop. You don't need to fight about this! I'm so sorry Xander." 

"You should listen to your wife, Ryouma," Xander said. 

"P-Please stop. T-This is s-super embarrassing," Sakura said. 

The two didn't listen to their wives. 

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. How about we go get something to eat, just the two of us." 

"S-Sure." 

The two women headed off to go a restaurant ate the food there. After the two were done, that went home. 

"Ah, Azura, you're home," Ryouma greeted. 

She didn't say a word, she was still mad at him. 

"I-Is everything alright?" 

"No." 

"What's wrong?" 

"You should know." 

"I, uh, oh..." 

"Did you really have to fight about that. Love shouldn't be a competition. I even told you not to make anything into a competition, yet you did." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, you're real sorry." 

"How can I make this up to you?" 

"Since you know how to, why don't you?" 

Ryouma sighed, and watched her leave, he had a lot to do, to make everything alright. 

Xander walked around the town, looking for the right flowers. He sighed, and knew Sakura was mad at him. He arrived to her, handing her the flowers. 

"Sakura," he said. 

"Y-Yes," she asked. 

"I'm truly sorry of how I acted today, at brunch." 

"I-It's alright."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"I don't think you know the severity of my actions." 

"I-I do, but it's a-alright." 

"How your so forgiving," he asked, kissing her lips. "I love you so much. I owe you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted something on tumblr to give me prompts so I could write something, so my friend Jessie gave me a prompt, saying four people go on a double date and two of them start to bicker who is the better couple, and I immediately thought of Ryouma and Xander bickering about it. I don't think I wrote it well, but oh well. I still find it funny though. Sakura is way to forgiving and Xander hates himself, for embarrassing her.


End file.
